


Tuscan Honeymoon

by melodys_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodys_muse/pseuds/melodys_muse
Summary: Buffy and Angel honeymoon in Tuscany.





	Tuscan Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, it’s been a while since I’ve posted anything! You know what? I really miss writing about Buffy and Angel! This is a little bit smutty. I sort of blushed when I was writing this. Hope you like it. This is another story in my “When In Rome” series, but this can be read as a standalone too. Enjoy!

They had decided on Tuscany for their honeymoon. Ireland and Venice had been considered, but why bother when they both knew good and well they probably weren't going to leave the bedroom to take in any of the sights? 

They had rented a villa in a quiet town outside of Florence. Buffy had never seen it, but Angel had told her it was a beautiful place surrounded by rolling hills and vineyards. More importantly, it was away from all the touristy places, places where trouble usually happened, making it the perfect honeymoon destination. 

They did not want to be disturbed. 

Buffy put her sunglasses on and watched Angel as he drove their rented convertible through the winding roads of Tuscany. Oh sure, the landscape was beautiful, but her husband was a much better view. 

Husband. Sometimes it was hard to believe. When she was a teenager, she had dreamed of having a normal life with Angel. And now, it was actually happening. By a miracle, he was human. The Shanshu Prophecy had been fulfilled. Even though Angel said it shouldn’t have happened, it did. 

Buffy took it all as a sign that they were meant to be together. 

The house came into view, and Buffy gasped. 

“Do you like it?” Angel asked. 

The house was charming, like something out of a movie. “It’s beautiful,” Buffy said, smiling at him. “This whole place is like a dream.” 

Angel pulled the car into the driveway. It was then that Buffy noticed the elderly couple standing outside, apparently waiting for them. 

“That’s Carmela and Antonio,” Angel told her. 

Carmela and Antonio were standing beside an elegantly arranged table with dinner set for two. 

“You planned this?” Buffy asked. 

Angel nodded. “Well, with help from them. Come on, I’ll introduce you.” 

The elderly couple only spoke in Italian which wasn’t a problem for either of them. Angel was fluent in many languages and Buffy was practically fluent in Italian herself. Years of living in Rome made it easier to pick up the language. 

As they talked, Buffy learned three things. 

This couple owned the villa and rented it out to honeymooning couples. 

They lived just down the hill if Buffy and Angel needed anything. 

And most importantly, they promised not to disturb them. Carmela said this with a wink. 

After they left, Buffy and Angel sat down to a dinner of authentic Italian food and wine from the vineyard down the road. 

“This is going to be the most relaxing week ever,” Buffy said. 

“I’ll toast to that,” Angel said, raising his wine glass. They clinked glasses and took a sip. 

* * *

After dinner and a short walk, they made their way back to the house. Carmela and Antonio had already taken their things to the room. Buffy grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom. 

“Be right back,” she said to Angel as she closed the door behind her. 

Angel pulled down the covers and sat down on the bed. He waited impatiently for Buffy to come out. He had a feeling she was behind that door putting things on her face and doing things to her hair. She didn’t need to do any of those things. She was already beautiful. 

Finally she emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a black negligee, and it was completely see-through. She was wearing nothing underneath it. 

“Do you like it?” Buffy asked in a husky voice. 

Angel just nodded, words failing him at the moment. 

Buffy walked over to him, pushed him back on the bed, and straddled him. 

“It’s our honeymoon,” she said. 

“Yes, it is.” 

Her hands moved to his shirt and she began to undo the buttons. 

“Maybe you’d like to take this off,” she said. 

“Mmm,” was all Angel said. 

After undoing all the buttons, Buffy pushed the shirt off his chest and ran her hands over him. Angel slipped his arms out of the sleeves and Buffy grabbed the shirt, throwing it to the floor. 

Her hands then moved on to his zipper and pulled it down. “You’re really overdressed for this. Take these off too.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Angel said. Buffy moved off his lap and Angel moved to sit up. He slipped his pants off. 

Buffy rested her head on his shoulder. “Take off everything,” she whispered. 

Angel slipped off his boxers and dropped them to the floor too. 

“Lie down,” Buffy ordered. 

“I love when you take control,” Angel said as he moved to the center of the bed. 

“I know you do.” She reached to grab hold of his arousal and grinned when she heard Angel involuntarily moan. 

Angel reached for her, but Buffy held his arms and pushed them away. “Not yet,” she teased. 

From somewhere, Angel wasn’t sure where, Buffy pulled out a black scarf. She stretched it out before him, revealing its length. 

Angel grinned. “Are you going to tie me up?” 

“No, but we’ll file that idea away for later. I thought we could try something new. It is our wedding night, after all.” 

“So what’s with the scarf?” 

“You’ll see. Or actually, you won’t see.” Buffy placed the black scarf over his eyes to use as a blindfold. She tied it behind his head and made sure it completely covered his eyes. 

Angel, blindfolded, put his head back on the pillow. “You’re not going to let me watch you? But that’s my favorite part.” 

“I was reading in this magazine that if you make love blindfolded, it’s supposed to feel more intense. Like you know, how a blind person has really good hearing. All of the other senses are heightened. We’re going to try it.” 

Buffy leaned down and pressed her lips to his ear. “You won’t be able to see, but you’ll feel everything. I promise.” 

“You’re torturing me.” 

Buffy just laughed. “I’m just getting started.” 

Buffy glanced at the nightstand where a bottle of wine was chilling in an ice bucket. Buffy had an idea and grabbed an ice cube. 

“This is going to be cold, okay?” 

“What is?” Angel asked, then gasped as the ice cube touched his skin. 

Buffy ran the ice cube down the length of his body, starting at his chest and stopping when she reached his leg. Then she placed her tongue on him and ran it along the water trail the ice had left. 

Angel shivered, and Buffy felt pleased. “You like that?” 

“Do that again.” 

Buffy took the ice cube and placed it on the other side of his chest, making him jump. 

“Cold?” 

He just smiled, and Buffy took that as her cue to move the ice cube across his skin. 

The cube was starting to melt, so she put it in her mouth and licked the water trail from his body. Then her tongue found his lips, and she kissed him. 

“Your tongue is cold,” Angel said. 

“Just trying to cool you off.” 

“No chance of that happening.” 

Her fingers touched his skin next. Slowly, she traced a line from his jaw down to his neck, then past his chest, his naval, then lower. She wrapped her fingers around his arousal and smiled when Angel moaned again. 

“Does that feel good?” 

Angel only moaned again. 

Buffy moved her head lower and teased the tip of it with her tongue before taking him into her mouth. 

A low groan came from Angel, which spurred Buffy to continue what she was doing. The longer she kept at it, the more Angel squirmed beneath her. 

“Buffy, stop.” 

She didn’t stop. 

“Buffy, stop. I’m too close.” 

She took her mouth off and lifted her head to look at him. She couldn’t see his eyes for the blindfold, but the grin on his face told her he was satisfied. 

“Too much?” 

Angel smiled. “I almost...that was close.” 

“I like to live dangerously.” 

Buffy moved to straddle him and slowly eased herself on his erection. She rocked at a frenzied pace until Angel groaned in pleasure. A few moments later, Buffy followed and collapsed on top of him. 

She lifted the blindfold from his eye and smiled at him. “So? Was the magazine right? Was it intense?” 

“Yeah,” Angel said, his breath ragged. “But watching you is still my favorite part.” Angel rose to a sitting position and took the scarf. “I think it’s your turn now.” 

Buffy sat up and let Angel put the scarf around her eyes. She couldn’t see a thing except for the black fabric. 

Then she felt Angel pull her into his arms. 

He started with kissing her. At first, a light, gentle kiss, followed by a more passionate one. She felt his tongue brush against hers and she welcomed the feel of his mouth on hers. 

She usually closed her eyes anyway when Angel kissed her, so nothing about this felt out of the ordinary. But when Angel slipped off her negligee and placed his hands on her, she felt a shiver run up her body. 

His hands were warm as they cupped her breasts. Meanwhile, his mouth left a trail of kisses from her lips to her jaw. His breath tickled her as he moved closer to her ear. 

“Lie down,” he whispered. 

She rested her head on the pillow, and there was a brief moment when Angel was quiet and not touching her. What was he doing? 

It was then that she felt the cold ice cube on her stomach. It made her nearly jump off the bed. 

“Oh my god, _that’s cold_!” 

Angel laughed. “You did it to me.” 

“Yeah, but I warned you first.” 

“Oops, sorry,” Angel said, laughter in his voice. “You were the one who wanted to try this blindfolded.” 

“I know, but...” And then Angel’s mouth was on her so she forgot what she was going to say anyway. 

His tongue was warm on her skin, moving up her body until he reached her neck. Angel’s mouth settled over her scar, the mark he had made on her so long ago. She must have moaned or made some sort of sound of pleasure, because Angel stayed on that spot. He kissed and sucked at the scar, even at one point grazing his teeth over the tough skin. 

And suddenly she was in Sunnydale all over again. She had never told Angel what she had experienced that night. She wasn’t entirely sure she understood it herself, and at times, even felt embarrassed about it. But in that moment, she had felt a strange sort of perverse pleasure. It was almost erotic, and she didn’t understand. Maybe, Buffy thought, what she was truly feeling was her giving herself to Angel. Maybe it wasn’t about the act itself, but about her saving the man she loved. 

She felt ripples of pleasure go through her body. She wanted Angel inside her, but he was taking his time. She was certain he was doing this on purpose. 

“Angel...please.” 

He moved on from her neck and she felt him at her breasts. His hand cupped one while she felt his mouth on the other one. As she felt his tongue brush against one nipple, she felt his thumb across the other one, rubbing it until it became a hard pebble. 

“Angel…” she said, getting impatient. 

“Oh, is this too much?” Angel teased. She couldn’t see his face, but in her mind, she could see him smiling at her. Angel liked to do that. He liked to take things slow until it drove her crazy out of her mind. 

“Angel, please.” 

“Not yet,” he whispered. 

In the darkness of the blindfold, Buffy imagined what Angel was doing to her. She could feel his hand slowly moving down her body, teasing her. At the feel of his thumb on her most sensitive area, Buffy jumped. She heard Angel sort of laugh and groan at the same time. 

“You’re driving me crazy,” Buffy said. 

“Just want to make sure you feel everything. How’s that blindfold working out?” 

“I want you inside me now,” was her response. She reached out and felt until she found his arousal and wrapped her fingers around it. 

“Hey, you had your turn,” Angel said in a hoarse voice. 

But two could play at this game, Buffy thought. If Angel was going to drive her crazy, she’d do the same with him. 

“Okay,” Angel said, his breath ragged. Buffy felt pleased. Then finally, she felt Angel push himself inside of her. 

They rocked together slowly, Angel still purposely taking his time. 

With the blindfold, Buffy could see nothing but blackness, but she heard everything. The mattress squeaking. The headboard hitting the wall. Angel’s low groan. Her own raspy breathing. She even thought she could hear her own heartbeat in her ear. 

She felt it building inside her as Angel quickened his pace. Buffy gripped the sheets and held on as she felt herself fall over the edge. She screamed in pleasure, loving that she could be as loud as she wanted without her neighbors hearing her. 

She felt Angel collapse and roll off her. Slowly she removed the blindfold, looked at Angel, and grinned. 

“Was it everything you thought it would be?” Angel asked. He was out of breath. Poor baby. Ever since he became human and he was getting older, he had a harder time keeping up with her. 

“It was everything and more, husband.” 

“I love hearing you call me that.” Angel moved closer and kissed her softly. 

“I fantasized about this when I was a teenager,” Buffy said as she curled up against his naked, warm body. 

“About having sex blindfolded?” 

Buffy hit him softly and laughed. “No, about us being together and getting married.” 

Angel laughed. “I knew that.” 

“It’s sort of hard to believe it actually happened. Like I need to pinch myself to know this isn’t a dream.” 

Under the covers, Angel placed his hand on her rear and gave her a pinch. 

“Hey!” 

Angel laughed. “Just pinching you so you’ll know this is real.” 

“Two can play at that game.” Buffy reached under the covers to pinch him back. Angel tried to wiggle away but Buffy managed to get him. 

“Ow,” he complained. “I didn’t pinch you that hard.” 

She rolled on top of him. “I’m sorry, was that too much?” 

Angel reached for her face and pulled her mouth to his for a kiss. But after they kissed and Buffy pulled away, a worried expression came over his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Buffy asked. 

Angel moved her hair aside. “Your neck.” 

“What about it?” Buffy moved to sit and looked at the mirror next to the bed. When she saw the bright red spot, she laughed. “You gave me a hickey!” 

“I didn’t realize I was doing that. I’m sorry.” 

Buffy smiled at him. “Why? I’m not. I like when you touch me there. It reminds me of that night.” 

Angel looked guilty. “Why would you want to remember that? That was a horrible night. I almost lost you. I almost…” 

Buffy placed her finger on his lips. “I know. But also that night, I saved your life. We wouldn’t be here right now if I hadn’t.” 

A smile returned to his face. “I guess you’re right, but I still feel bad about your neck.” 

“Don’t,” Buffy said, leaning down to kiss him again. “Didn’t you hear me say I love when you touch me there?” 

Angel raised an eyebrow at her. “Do you really?” 

Buffy nestled beside him and placed her head on the pillow. “Angel, there’s something I never told you. About that night.” 

“What is it?” 

Buffy cleared her throat. “So when you were...you know, I sort of..._you know_.” 

Angel grinned. “You’re going to have to be more specific.” 

“Seriously? Okay. When you were drinking from me, I...oh never mind.” 

“What? Tell me?” 

“No, it’s too embarrassing.” 

Angel smiled. “Hey, I’m your husband. You can tell me anything. When I was drinking from you, you...what?” 

“Are you going to make me say it?” 

Angel just stared at her. 

“Fine. I was turned on, okay?” 

Angel nodded. “Oh yeah, that’s normal.” 

Buffy sat up, grabbed her pillow, and smacked Angel with it. “Why did you make me say that if you already knew?” 

Angel laughed. “I wasn’t for certain, but I thought maybe you were.” 

“Wait, what do you mean that’s normal? For a vampire, I could see that, but for a slayer?” 

“Some people would say the neck is an erogenous zone.” Angel grinned at her. “Which is probably why you like me touching you there.” 

Buffy moved until she was on top of him. “I know all of your erogenous zones. Want me to find them?” 

“Yes, but you’re going to have let me recover before we do it again. I can’t keep up with you.” 

“Okay, old man,” Buffy teased. “Just not as young and spry as you used to be, huh, old man? Oh, is that a gray hair?” 

“What? Where?” Angel reached for his head, and Buffy laughed. 

“I’m kidding!” she said. “But FYI, you age really well. It’s nice to see you getting old just like the rest of us.” 

“Older, you mean,” Angel said. “I’m not really old yet.” 

“Says the man who’s had a bicentennial.” 

“You know what I mean. Oh, and next time, don’t blindfold me.” 

“Why not? You didn’t like it?” 

“No, it’s not that. But next time, I want to watch you while you do your thing. That’s my favorite part, you know.”


End file.
